Her story
by Emma2004
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is going to Hogwarts only one problem, she is a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter. How will this affect her friendships? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello thank you for reading my story. I have most of it done and I'll be posting as often as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only this story line please do not copy.**

The Slytherin common room was dark, and almost scary with the water reflecting everywhere. "Hello hello, welcome all. My name is Jade. I am head girl. And yes this is where you will be sleeping from now on looking out into the depths of the black lake..." The way she said depths made me shudder this was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I have to be a Slytherin, I shuddered again even the thought of that name. " Yes we have produced some horrible witches and wizards, however we also have some very amazing talented witches and wizards such as Merlin." As she continued, I pondered how this could happen to me. I was supposed to be where Harry Potter once sat with Ron, and Hermione. Not Draco( no offense to my dad), Crabbe and Goyl. After she was done I drudged to my bed, and flopped down onto it and went to sleep although I didn't sleep well, dreams flooded my mind.

This is basically how my first year went, it was horrible, no new friends, but this year it's gonna be better. My second year in Hogwarts it has to be better, even if I am in Slytherin. Or so I thought, little did I know then but this was going to be the worst year of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed my last entry here is the next chapter! I'm still working on my writing skills I know I'm not the best but I'm only in 8th grade so I'll be changing things as I get better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only this story line do not copy!**

It was a really sunny day with the light shining in on my seat warming me. "Um, excuse me, um, can I sit here?" A young girl with brown hair and Harry Potter like glasses walks in. "Sure." I answer, Why is she acting so afraid? "So what's your name?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "My name? Oh it's, um, um Lily Potter" she answered "Your Harry Potters kid?! Holy cow I can't believe it." Now she looked very afraid "Um so w-what's your n-name?" " My name is Emma Malfoy, nothing compared to your dad. So what house are you in?" I asked " Um I'm um this is my first year." Now she looked even more afraid after I told her my name. Just then an younger boy walks in with really red hair. Lily looked relieved now that he was here. "Hello, my name is Fred, Fred Weasley. What's your name." He asks while sticking his hand out to shake mine. " Nice to meet you Fred, my name is Emma Malfoy." " Your a Malfoy." He looked at me with the most disgusted look I've ever seen, while taking his hand away. "I know my name proceeds me, but I'm very different from my father honestly. Don't give me wrong I love him but I just I hate the way he treated your fathers and mothers." I say in the most sincere way I can. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Asked the Trolley Witch as she pushed the big trolley of goodies to the door. " Yes please can I get 3 chocolate frogs, and 3 licorice wands, and 7 caldron cakes." She handed me the goodies and I handed them Fred and Lily in equal amounts of the different goodies.

Before I knew it we where there I wished Lily luck and politely said goodbye to Fred and went to the carriages. It actually wasn't a long ride. Before I knew it I was at my table awaiting the new comers. As professor McGonagall stands up to place the sorting hat on different children's heads. "Lysander Scamander." She says and a young boy with blonde hair stands up and walks slowly to sit on the stool. " That's Luna Lovegoods kid." I heard someone say. "Hmm, let's !" Then after about 20 more kids it was to lily, who am I kidding I know what house she is gonna be in. "Well, well, a Potter. GRYFFINDOR!" Next was Fred " Another Weasley. Yes, yes well, GRYFFINDOR!" After around what seemed to be hours finally it was time to eat. I sat at the end near the new comers, so maybe I could actually make some new friends. "Hello my name is Emma, what's yours?" I asked before taking a bight of a caldron cake. "My name is Alexa Crabbe. What's your last name." She said in the most curious way, "My last name, I-is Malfoy." her face light up immediately "No way your dad and mine where like BEST friends! OMG this is so amazing it's like… like fate." I was so taken aback by her reaction it was like I couldn't speak, the only reaction I've been getting is people cowering in fear. I could feel it already this was going to be the best year ever.

Before I knew it it was December, although Alexa and I had no classes together we still hung out in our common room chatting and looking for mermaids, until one afternoon I heard professor McGonagall come on the microphone and say "All students are to report to there houses at once. And all teachers meet me in my office." Alexa and I glanced at each other and we both had worried looks on our faces " Let's go!" Alexa said with suddenly a bright look on her face, "What are you CRAZY! We can't go we aren't teachers." I made sure to almost yell when I said crazy, "I know, I know, but aren't you friends with Harry Potters daughter?" It's true although Fred still hates me, Lily and I where beginning to be good friends she let me borrow a lot. "No I'm am not having her give us that. But it's a good idea." "See you want to do it , heck you have to do it it's for the good of the school." "You mean the good of us." "Yes, but come on please." She made sure to do puppy eyes. "Fine I'll send her a message" I texted her to meet us in the bathroom with a certain magical object.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is one of the worst parts. I hate the way I worded some of it so… I wasn't gonna post it but I Changed my mind. So here you go. The next post is gonna be longer promise ?**

After a few minutes we where in the bathroom and talking waiting for Lily to show then we heard the door to the bathroom open and Lily walks in with the cloak of invisibility. "Thank you so much Lily. You can go back now." I say while smiling to her. "No way! I'm coming that's my cloak your using I'm coming." She says looking very upset. "Your young, and you might lose house points." "Fine i'll leave!" She stormed out of the bathroom and I hear the door slam I felt bad almost.

Before I knew it we where listening to professor McGonagall talk to different teachers one voice stood out the most -Weasley . " McGonagall you know what this is we can't just shut down Hogwarts, YOU know that this beast is it's a basilisk we MUST do something." She says very worriedly. "I know, but we would have to evacuate the school." "Yes I know that but-" her sentence was cut off by a blood curdling scream. "T-t-that sounded like…like-" I say but unable to finish the sentence "Lily!" Alexa says almost screaming. "Oh-no. Its to late, it's already had its first victim. We have no choice now we must fight this." I couldn't take it any more I had help first who knows who it's taken but now Lily, I burst in to her office "I'm very sorry ma'am but I have to say this you should know more than anyone that there's an air of Slytherin that controls it." "How I have forgotten yes I know we dispose of that person and of the snake we win. Oh but how did Harry do the last time?" "Shouldn't we be out there helping that child?" Asked " Yes Mr. Weasley please go help Mrs. Potter find the child immediately!" They both shuffle out of the room. "Ma'am I believe Mr. Potter used the sword of Gryffindor."I say " That's right he did now all we have to do is find it." Then comes in sobbing. " what's wrong?" " The child I-I-I-it was Lily, she's been petrified." I started to feel tears come to my eyes. I did not feel sadness, instead anger. I was mad it was my fault If I hadn't sent her away this would've never happened. "No it… it can't be. We must fight it now." I say turning to professor McGagall "We? No there shall be no we. No students will be there." I tuned to leave but then realized I could help, all I had to do was use the cloak.

The basilisk was bigger than I thought. There was no way that just four witches and wizards would be able to defeat that! It was huge! "Wands ready!" Yells professor McGonagall "ATTACK!" They all start screaming different spells I'd never heard before and they only seemed to stun the creature. Then all of a sudden someone said a spell that sent it spiraling back wards into the wall of the castle. "NOOOOO!" I heard someone shriek then out of the shadows emerges Jade, the head of the Slytherin

house. "I am Lord Voldomorts first born. I am the air of Slytherin you shall NOT treat him that way or I'll kill you." " Jade please move I don't want to kill you but I will." Says Ginny "Oh Harry Potters wife. I'll have fun killing you." She didn't look afraid at all. Almost immediately after she said that Ron stepped in front Ginny."Ah a Weasley the ridiculous red hair and fiery temper." I looked around and saw a big rock I used the only spell I could think of wingardium leviosa I said this the spell loud and clear and the bolder slowly started to lift off the ground I had a choice to make and make it quick I flew it towards Jade. She drops to her knees and falls face forward for a moment everyone was stunned then the adults went back to fighting the beast. Then suddenly Ron scream spell that said green light flashing from his wand and the beast dropped dead.

"How is she?" I asked Ginny. It had been two weeks since the incident. "She's fine but she will need to stay in bed for a while." "When can I see her?" I ask, "Well she is sleeping now so in a few days."

"Well this has sure been an eventful year hasn't it." "No kidding I can see the headlines Draco Malfoys daughter a hero." Says Alexa over exaggerated. " I know don't know about hero-" "Duh your a hero you saved my parents." Lily says as she walks next to me. I could tell this was going to be a great life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you it was gonna be longer! ITS LONGER. Ok this is gonna be weird but I don't care this chapter is odd so. Whatever**

It was a really rainy day, the sun was not shining, and the only light we had was the rooms light. But we did not let the rain spoil our fun. We are all on the train to Hogwarts Lily, Fred, and I are all talking. Yes it's true after I saved his dad and mom he kind of had no choice, plus last year we where inseparable. Although my dad didn't exactly like the idea "You are joking right, you can't be friends with a Potter, especially NOT a Weasley." He said making sure to sound very disgusted when he said Weasley. But I didn't care then and I ESPECIALLY don't care now. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the trolley witch "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked "My dad actually gave me money this year so 1 cauldron cake please, there my favorite!" "I'm all set thanks." Says Fred while pulling out a half eaten smushed sandwich. Just like his father. I think as I say "We'll take it all." "WAIT isn't that supposed to be my line or something, and then a Granger is supposed to walk in here and fix my glasses?" She could barely contain a smile while saying that then we all busted out laughing, I laughed so hard I started to cry. We ate and ate, then the door to the cabin opened and in came someone I never in my life excepted to see .… Harry Potter. My mouth fell open. I quickly closed it after who I saw follow him in, my father. The big bully that almost everyone is afraid of. Draco Malfoy. A few seconds seemed like hours. I looked at my friends trying to read their faces they where both as shocked as I was. "Hello dear." My father says giving me a hug. "What did I tell you about hanging out with these people. I bel-" "Leave the girl alone Malfoy." "Oh look, the famous Harry Potter swooping in to save the day. Let me parent my chi-" this time it wasn't Harry cutting him off it was me "Stop it both of you!" Everyone even Lily looked amazed. "You are right I apologize Emma. Also I'm here to thank you." I was astonished. 'Y-y-you? Thank me? What for?" "Emma darling I am disappointed that you think so much of him." I shot my father the most menacing look I could that was actually pretty easy because I'm a Malfoy. "Why saving hogwarts of corse! Thank you very much." "I y-y-your welcome." I choked out. My father rolled his eyes. " Father I understand you are entitled to an opinion. But so am I. And I'll be friends with who I want to be friends with and your going to have to DEAL WITH IT!" Everyone even Harry Potter was surprised. And at that moment I knew that was going to be the death of me. But instead he started laughing. "Just like your mom sooo head strong. And I know I just want what's best for you." I suddenly remembered that other people where in the room "Ah dad can we have this talk when I get home for Christmas?" "Yes" he says as he stalks out. "Well now that that's over. Dad Emma, Emma, Dad." Says Lily, looking relieved that my dad was gone. "Nice to meet you Emma." "Nice to meet you to. And I'm sorry about just now." "Oh, it's fine. Um, Fred are you ok?" His mouth was still wide open. "I-I-I think so. That just um took me by surprise." He says. "I think it did all of us." Harry says sounding upset "Dad what's wrong?" Lily says sounding worried about her father "Nothing, nothing. Actually I'm very happy-" he said with a smile "- your mother is p-p-pregnant." Lily looked astonished.

Obviously her parent hadn't given her "the talk" "um th-that's great." She says but did NOT sound enthusiastic about it! "Is that the only reason your on the train to Hogwarts?" "No, I'm going to be teaching there to! Oh, and so is he." He says while pointing his finger behind him pointing towards my dad. My dad walks in like he is ready to kill "I wanted to tell MY daughter that I was starting to teach at HER school!" He says looking like he had been crying yet he still looked mad as a hornet. "Mal-Draco I understand what's just happened with your wife but-" then he stopped looked at me and then looked at my dad. And then slumped down next to Lily "Dad? What's he talking about? What's happened to mother?" After each question I got quicker and louder "Sweetheart I don't want to say this to you until you are-are-" "Are what dad nineteen I'm not nine anymore I'm a teenager I can handle things! SO JUST TELL ME OR LEAVE!" I spat out, and I regretted the moment I said it stung me and my father because I saw him flinch. "Swee-Emma can we go out side please." Saying it more like a statement than a question. I went out into the hallway. "Darling I love you very much. Y-y-your mother she she she died." Then suddenly the world stoped I couldn't move or talk all I could do was fall. I dropped and sobbed. I couldn't stop. Then everything when black.

"ITS NOT WORKING!" I heard Lily cry through the tears "DAD DO SOMETHING!" she cried again. "COME ON, COME ON WAKE UP!" I heard Fred scream "Fred, get Lily out! NOW!" I heard my father scream "What are you going to do?" Lily asked "Something that will wake her up now GO!" My eyes opened very slowly to see Fred hugging Lily while she sobbed and I think I even saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "Hey Lil, Fred, dad, . Whats up?" I said groggily. Lily turned around amazed. She looked so relieved. "Thank god I thought you where never going to wake up." Fred says "O-of course for Lily's sake." He said while blushing 50 shades of red. I slowly tried to get up but the moment I stood up I feel right back down and my dad caught me. "Why don't you sit down." I got up (with the help of my dad and ) and sat on the bench. Then relived why I had blacked out. My mother was dead. Why? How? I asked myself. I started to cry again. "Okay what the heck is going on. First she blacks out now shes crying." Lily asked "umm dad will you fill her in?" "No."

"Why not."

"Because..."

"Because why dad?"

"Because you should be the one to tell."

'Because we are there."

We all turned to look out the window and saw the castle, Hogwarts. I was finally home.

Lily's POV

"Are what dad nineteen, I'm not nine anymore I'm a teenager I can handle things! SO JUST TELL ME OR LEAVE!" Emma screamed at her father. "Swee-Emma can we go out side please." He says looking like he was in pain. They stalk out of the cabin leaving my father, Fred, and I. "Well that was awkward." Fred says after a few moments of silence. But right after he finished it was back the silence. Then after a few more minutes of silence Draco comes in with Emma in his arms. She looked. Dead. So limp. He set her limp body down on the floor. I started to cry. "W-what happened?" I asked desperately. He just ignored me. "What happened?" I said this time louder. He ignored me again, saying spells I had never heard of I was getting worried, I couldn't control it I was sobbing . It wasn't seconds anymore it had been minutes, she wasn't awake. She wasn't awake! I was crying now. "Fred! Why isn't she?" "Move Draco." My father says sternly like when my owl buckbeak is screeching to loudly "No! She's my daughter! I can save her!" "So can I." "STOP! Stop arguing you could save her! please save her." Fred said the second part quieter, soft, like he actually cared. "ITS NOT WORKING!" I cried "DAD DO SOMETHING!" I cried again. "COME ON, COME ON WAKE UP!" Fred screamed, lowering him self to be next to her. "Fred, get Lily out! NOW!" Her father yelled. But he didn't instead he just got up and hugged me. He wasn't comforting me. It seemed to be more like he was. Scared. For her. "What are you going to do?" I asked "Something that will wake her up now GO!" I was sobbing I couldn't handle it it was all to much. I buried my face in Fred's shoulder. "Hey Lil, Fred, dad, . Whats up?" I heard a groggy voice say. It was her. It was her. She was awake! I spun around. "Thank god I thought you where never going to wake up." Fred says "O-of course for Lily's sake." I rolled my eyes. She was fine.

Fred's pov

Draco comes in with Emma in his arms. She looked how I never wanted to see her. She looked dead. It was the most horrific thing I've ever seen. Her. So limp. It looked like she was sleeping her bleach blonde hair around her face. Then in that moment I remembered what I thought the first time I saw her. She is Beautiful. Then lily was crying. I was about to. I couldn't stand it. "W-what happened?" Lily asked. They both just ignored her. "What happened?" She asked this time more like my mum. He ignored her again. Why wasn't she waking up? Shouldn't she have woken up? Did she even faint? What spells are they using? Where they even helping? Where they meant to help? "Fred! Why isn't she?" Lily said to me. "Move Draco." said like my grandmother says when she's upset. "No! She's my daughter! I can save her!" "So can I." How could they be arguing at a time like this? "STOP! Stop arguing you could save her! please save her." To my amazement I said the last part like I cared, I knew I did but I've never shown it before. "ITS NOT WORKING!" Lily cried "DAD DO SOMETHING!" She said through the tears. "COME ON, COME ON WAKE UP!" I screamed. I lowered myself to be next to her touched her cheek with the back of my fingers. "I love you, you have to do this for me, you have to wake up!" I wanted to say but couldn't. I mean her father was in the room. "Fred, get Lily out! NOW!" said to me. But how could I that would mean that I would have to leave. I couldn't leave now. No! I wouldn't leave. Instead I hugged her. I was trying to comfort her but I was doing a sucky job of it. Then suddenly she pulled away "What are you going to do?" She asked "Something that will wake her up now GO!" Lily buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing I would have cared if it where anyone else but her or Emma. But I didn't. I was scared to death. I never even told her how I felt. "Hey Lil, Fred, dad, . Whats up?" My head popped up. I quickly wiped the tear from my face. Lily spun around. "Thank god I thought you where never going to wake up." I say "O-of course for Lily's sake." Gosh I'm bad at this i can't hide my feelings at all! But that doesn't matter all that matters is that she's okay.

EMMAS POV

"Gosh have you seen some of the spells teaching us. Uh no offense Lil." "Non taken I can't believe it ether. What about you Em how's your dads class going?" "Just peachy." I grumbled. To tell the truth I didn't like my dad working at my school. He always reminds me of my mom, and it's really hard to keep from crying. It had only been two weeks since me finding out my mother had died. I still hadn't told my friends. I knew I would start crying but I'm finally going to do it. I was going to tell them.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." They turn to face me. "What Em?" Asks Lily. "Its about the incident on the train. I fainted because I was crying so hard." "Well why were you crying." The tears started to well "My m-m-" I was on the verge of crying "mother is dead." Fred and Lily froze. Lily looked as if she would cry. Fred pulled me in for a hug. Lily joined the hug to. I was crying now. I broke from the hug. I started to run I heard Lily scream after me " Emma wait." I didn't reply. I had to get to a place they couldn't find me. My room. My dorm.

A few days later

We where eating dinner then all of a sudden Professor McGonagall comes in and yells my name and tells me to get up. So I do. Slowly I stand up. Then I notice what's in her hand. The sorting hat. Why did she have that? "Well what are you waiting for? Get up here." So I do. But as I walked to the sender of the room I see Fred standing like he was worried about me. As soon as our eyes meet he looks away and sits down. Then an even bigger reality sets in, everyone and I mean everyone was staring at me. She points for me to sit on the First year stool. Why? Was I I trouble? I sit down and she slowly places the hat on my head. Suddenly it shouts "GRYFFINDOR" I looked at McGonagall with a confused look on my face. "I'll explain later." She said softly "Go sit with your new house."

I slowly walk to find a seat. Lily looked confused but elated. Fred he just looked confused. I sit down next to lily , and everyone beings to talk again. "So, I guess you are apart of our house now" says Fred "Yea guess so." I say still very confused. "Hey bro!" Says a squeaky voice. I turn around to see a brunette with brown eyes. Really curly hair."Hey sis, oh Emma this is Rose." "Pleasure." I say while sticking my hand out to shake hers. But she just glares at me "Platinum blonde hair, you must be a Malfoy." She says disgusted. "Yes as a matter of fact I am." I say sheepishly. She continued to glare. I looked at Fred for help. He looked stunned and hurt. Then rose started to smile "i'm only joking." She said. I sighed a breathed of relief. "Welcome to the family." She says while embracing me with a hug. "Family?!" I asked. "Yes hasn't he proposed I mean your the only thing he talks about. Oh other than.… nope your the only thing." She says while elbowing him in the gut. "Alright you can shut up now." He says.

"Hey guys." Says a squeaky yet still deep voice. Once again I turn a round to see a young boy, probably second year, with brown hair."Oh you must be Emma Malfoy. My name is Edward . Hi lil." "Yea that's me Emma Malfoy." I answer "So are you like the best foursome in Hogwarts?" "FOURSOME! We are a five-some!" Yells lily "Oh who is the fifth?"

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you are."

Rose leans over and whispers in my ear "Just go with it." I slowly nod my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**So so here is the next chapter**

 ***notice the rating change?**

 **Sorry this one is short but the next one will be longer**

"This is your bed! Right next to mine!" Lily says as I pulled my trunk on top of the bed she pointed at. "You had an empty one this whole time?" I asked. A lot of the Slytherins were glaring at me as I entered and left the house for the last time.

Once everything was organized I went into the common room where I could see Edward Fred and Lily all sitting around in a circle, near the fire that was the only source of light in the room. As I walked closer I I noticed the a wand in the center of the circle. No! No! Not spin the wand. My heart fluttered as my brain fit the pieces of the puzzle together. I had to get out of here before they saw... "HEY EMMA COME Play!," lily giggled. Oh-no no no. "So one person spins the wand and whoever spins it says the spell then whoever it lands on gets up goes to their crush and that crush has to Decide wether it's cheek or lips." Lily says once I joined. Soon after I joined rose walks in looking like she might puke. Then quickly shakes her head and looks much better. " SPIN the wand?!" She says sounding like her mom. "Me first!" Yells Fred he gets up and crawls to the center of the circle and spins the wand, and yells the spell. The wand slowly comes to a stop. Phew it landed on... HIM! Oh-no my theories where already confirmed he liked me. And I personally won't deny that I don't like him but… I wasn't ready to kiss. His eyes widened. He slowly gets up and walks towards me. "OOOOOOOO secrets revealed!" Yells lily. We both turn to glare her. "So is it lips or cheek?" He asks. I saw him move his lips to say "lips, lips, lips." I sighed and said lips.

For my first kiss it wasn't bad it's not that he is a bad kisser, then again how many guys have I kissed?

He pulled away eyes bugging out of his head. I looked around to see the reactions of everyone else. Lily looked ecstatic, Edward in aw, but I was Rose looked furious. "REALLY, A MALFOY FRED, THE PEOPLE HER FATHER FOLLOWED IS THE REASON YOUR I mean uh - our UNCLE IS DEAD. HOW COULD YOU!" " I GET IT IF YOUR JUST FRIENDS BUT THIS REALLY!" I was shocked,? ﾟﾘﾳ Fred looked hurt. ? ﾟﾘﾞ. "What happened earlier you said "welcome to the family" now this." "Please Malfoy this doesn't concern you!"

"It absolutely does concern her! Your screaming at me about HER and then saying she's not apart of it. What happened?"

"Oh please I thought you where joking!"

"WELL I WASNT!"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME YOUN-" she quickly cuts off her sentence and sinks back in her spot "Why don't we finish the game." Fred and I sit down and Edward spins the wand and its spinning and spinning and lands on lily! "Nope not doing it!" "You asked for it." I say "lovestruckiea!" I yell as I point my wand at her. She quickly gets up and walks in front of Edward. "Ooooooo secrets revealed!" I say mimicking her. But for real secrets revealed I had no idea. They take a slow step toward each other. They stood inches apart their heads moved toward each other then they kissed.

It felt like hours later when I coughed they quickly stepped back looking at each other then quickly hold hands and sit next to each other. "No one else. Let's go to bed" says Rose, again sounding more like Hermione. She, lily, and Edward all get up and go but Fred and I stay.

We get up and sit on the couch. "I-I'm sorry about what Rose said today, all summer she has been so supportive." He says looking hurt and supportive. "It's fine I'm used to it by now. You realize that you weren't the nicest to me either, in the beginning." "Yes, I know I was a jerk then and I'm really sorry about that time. But once I got to know you I really liked you maybe more than like." We both blush after he says it. "Then when you passed out on the train. And you wouldn't wake up I was terrified. I treated you horribly, and I liked you then I realized I might not be able to ever tell you how I felt. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt." "Yes it was for me also. I could see not you, I could but I could still think. And all I thought was you. Because I to did not tell you." "Sooo are we a thing now?" He asks blushing "Yea I guess we are.… oh-no" "what?!" He asks concerned. "Well as you know my father isn't fond of you... and us being together...might upset him." "Oh that. We don't have to tell him." "Oh I guess." "I'm pretty sure that after the way she talked to you I'm never speaking to her again-Rose I mean." He says. "No, I cant get in the way of your family!" "It wasn't your fault that Rose went all off on you like that! And you just stood there taking it all like you cared but didn't." "Let's go to bed." "Ok." He says.

We walk up to the girls room and see something I will NEVER be able to unsee. Lily kissing Edward. "Bloody…." Lily looked back at me with shock on her face. " I wasn't...we were just saying bye." then she just looked down at her hands. Fred exclaims "Hey can I use that goodbye thing some time." I elbowed Fred in the gut and he bends down in pain. "O-okay fine I won't." He says still in pain "Yeah sure whenever you want." Edward says chuckling. Then before you could blink Lily punched him in the gut. He too was bending over in pain. "Good night." Says Fred. Then quickly bending down to kiss me on the cheek. He and Edward where gone before I could slug him again.

Lily and I walk in to the girls room change then go to bed and that was the first night I dreamt of Fred Granger-Weasly.

 **" ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST"** **sorry not sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I will be updating this tomorrow if there are any grammatical errors.**

"Alright I have asked special permission for this. You will be dueling today with the second years." Professor Potter says. "Wait Lily is a second year. Ha. Yes! I'll be able to beat the crap out of her" I thought to my self as all the second years file in the room I see Fred grinning as my father walks in behind him, he too grinning. Oh lord what did they do? What did they say.

"Lily potter and hummm let's see Lysander." They both get up to stand on the dueling table. "A clean fight you hear!? Only disarming charms!" "Yes sir!" They both say in unison. "Wands ready! Fight!" "EXPELLIARMUS." Yells Lily. Lysander wand goes flying. "Well done lily!" Says my father. She smiles then skips off the table. How is she not a hufflepuff? "Emma Malfoy… and Harry can you pick someone?" He says grinning. "Sure how about Fred Granger-Weasly." My eyes widened. What all did they know? "They know nothing." Says Edward answering my question. "Wait-how did you- I- you-your a Legilimens?" "Yea, I can read minds." He says "Does Lily know?" I ask concerned. "No but she suspects." "Wow." I was honestly amazed. Then I remembered I had to duel. I slowly walk up the stairs "Wands ready! Fight!" Someone yells. "EXPELLIARMUS." I yell. Fred's wand goes flying. He looks astonished.

"Ha ha ha ha! I can't believe she beat you Fred." Says Rose "Congrats!" Rose says trying to high five me. "Ummmm." That's all I could say I was astonished. After how she talked to me that night, the way she talked to Fred. I slowly give her a high five. "So we are good?" I say with a slight bit of confusion in my voice. "Yes why not?" She said then suddenly Fred looked mad, amazed, and mad. "No! She didn't." He said "what?!" I yelled. But he was already gone.

"Really! Mom! You had to spy on us! Why!?" He yelled at . " I-you know about that?" "Yea you really should have told Rose all that happened that night!" "Fred? It was her?" I asked. For a while they just glared at each other I had never noticed but besides their hair they look the same same eyes same nose, he looked just like her. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her feelings!" I was about to turn and run, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "You aren't mad?" I look between his face and his mothers, the say…"No, because she was just trying to make sure that you where making good choices-" I was fighting the tears back now."-even at the expense of my feelings.-" the tears where there now. I had to get out, I had to. I wrenched my arm away and took off.

"Emma? Are you in there?" "No!" I scream at lily, but she still comes in. "What did he do. I can beat him up for you." I shake my head no. No, it wasn't his fault, I should have been stronger, for him and me. "I wish I wasn't Draco Malfoy daughter, or I at least would like it if people would give me a chance. No one ever gives me a chance."

"I gave you a chance Em."

"You really didn't, once I told you my name you flinched at every word I said."

"I'm sorry I was just shy, b the way, He is waiting in the common room, you know. He sent me in to get you." "I-I'm fine."

"Hey I'm sorry, I should have known. Rose would have never done that." "It's not your fault." Suddenly we looked at each other like we cared for each other, "But hearing you say that, then cry and run…" he didn't finish his sentence and I think I know why. "I- it hurt, and I know why, it's because I-" "stop please stop I can't do this right now." He looked so hurt, I regretted it but, I honestly can't do it right then. "I don't care because love is forever, and I love you. Even if you don't love me I love you and for right now your going to need to deal with that." "I-I-my mother just died and I loved her I loved my dad and I pushed him away, my grandfather is in azkaban, every thing I love either dies or I push them away and I don't want that to happen to y-us. Because I knew I loved you but then I pushed those feelings away because- because" " can you stop talking, I've been trying to kiss you for the last five minutes and you won't shut up." Then we heard a high piched giggle. "Oh-no." "Tee-hee, well well, look at the new couple." She giggled "Get a life Mertale!" I snap. Then the wailing comes "I can't-" *sniff* " I'm DEAD!". Then she ran, well more floated away. "Hey I'm sorry but I'm super tiered, um, goodnight." "Good night my love." "I love you to." I say before scrambling up the stairs yet of course he followed me, pecked me on the cheek then slide down the bannister. And it's a good thing he did it quick. Although I said I loved him I wasn't truly sure, I mean it might be true but I still am not sure.

I wish I knew, so I didn't have to hurt him.

A few days later Edward and lily where telling each other they loved each other. I didn't exactly like him just because I knew he still liked his last girlfriend plus he is just to bad for her. "Emma! Why are you being so horrible to him!" "Lily he flicked me off and called me a word I can't say!" "You would defend Fred if this was switched around!" "No I wouldn't, because he is hurting my best friends feelings!" Any way long story short we became friends again and they broke up.

 **please I beg you please write a review, good or bad. Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Ok so this is a ridiculously short chapter but I'm going two be posting a really long one hopefully by next Wednesday (no promises) thanks for reading!**

"Hello class! Today we will learn about the famous Harry Potter!" Professor Davis said. Harry was always her favorite I'm pretty sure at one point she had a poster of him in her room. It's so ridiculous. I do love her though, she is amazing. "Today we will be learning about-" I wasn't listening any more due to I got o note passed to me, it said it was from Fred, I couldn't handle what it said. As quickly as I could I asked to go to the lavatory. I had to get out. Now.

I looked slightly to my left and who did I see none other than the jerk himself, Fred Weasley, he was sitting next to a new girl, a Slytherin, I think her name is… I don't care at this point. She was smiling an evil smile, Fred was just looking at me, with sad puppy eyes. I looked away. I didn't want to look at either of them, they had been hanging out a lot and I thought he was cheating on me but I wasn't sure, except that that girl should've been my dad's daughter she is evil and I don't say that often.

I was crying in a stall, I heard a small knock on the stall door. It was Lily. Gosh I love that girl, she is like the little sister I never had. I slowly opened the door and walked out. "Aww sweetheart what's wrong?" I couldn't say. I was too sad, no too angry. I hated her, I hated them both. I handed her the note. It took her about three seconds to read it. She immediately hugged me. But I thought about it for awhile then realized something, that was her cousin she couldn't not like him, because of me. "Honey your gonna kill me, your squeezing me to hard" I choked out. "Hey Lil you have to stay friends with him, he's your cousin." She just stared at me. Confused. "But…" "He's your family. You have to stay with him." That was one of the worst days of my life.

Anyway long story short, she did as I asked and we stopped hanging out. Fred however, now that is a different story. I hated him, but I thought about him a lot, if he liked anyone, or anything really. I had lost a lot that week, heck in just that month, I lost my mom, my best friend, and Fred. It was a really bad year for me. But now that my dads a teacher at my school, we've gotten really close. So that's good but nothing else really happens the rest of the year, it was really boring being by myself.

 **Sorry told it was going to be short. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter a bunch of new characters are introduced in this one. This chapter is a two parter part two will be very short, sorry.**

My dad and I had a lot of fun over the summer. But we were almost always crying at night, cause of my mom, my dad doesn't want to admit it but he was, a lot. It took me almost the whole summer to realize I'm a fifth year now. I'm fifteen.

"Well here I am again. On the train to Hogwarts. And so alone I've resorted to talking to myself." I chuckled.

My dad did offer to sit with me, right before I got on the train instead of sitting in the teachers car. But I said no. I had to find some new friends. And having Draco Malfoy sitting with you wasn't always the best way to make friends. Right at that moment, two people walked through the door. "Hi. My name is Lukas, this is Winnie ." " Uh, hi." I noticed they were just standing in the door way. "Please, please come in." Winnie sat next to me, and Lukas sat across from me. Winnie had long dirty blonde hair, green eyes. And she was pretty. I looked across from me to look at Lukas. He had light blonde hair, brown eyes. "So what you wanna do?" Lukas asked Winnie

"I don't know."

"Oh. I know why don't we talk to the nice girl…that saved Hogwarts!" She looked at me very happily

I was surprised. No one really ever talked about it. "Oh me, I uh, I don't consider it as saving Hogwarts. Uh I was only acting on pure anger and hatred."

"Hatred?" They both said in unison. They were like twins.

"Yes, the girl… never mind."

"Aww tell is more." They both said.

"I don't like to talk about it that often." They both looked upset. But almost immediately after, Lukas grinned. "OH MY LORD SHE FEEL FOR IT." He said very loudly. Winnie just smiled. "What, what are you talking about."

"We write the Hogwarts newspaper. We know all about what happened. And all about you." She said nudging my shoulder. "Hold up, there is a school paper?" They both kind of looked sad after I said that. "Yea, mostly Ravenclaws read it though." Lukas answered me.

"Wait, so you dated Fred Weasley, as in Heromine's son?!" Lukas looked amazed. "And you were friends with Harry Potters kid!" The three of us were getting along quite nicely. They were really nice. "Hey so there is something you don't know about I was, Fred let's just say, now I don't have anything nice to say about him. But, Lily was the best. We just kind of separated after Fred and I broke up." "Aww that stinks." "Stinks! That sucks." Winnie contradicted

"Winnie, that's basically what I just said. Except a step up."

"Exactly Lukas its a step up therefore a better way to explain the situation." She told him, sticking her tongue out at him. "Your being really childish Winnie." He said getting angry. "Pfft." Is what she responded with plus a small eye roll.

We were all laughing, and playing muggle games. When the door to the room slid open. "Sup, the names Aubrey. Imma sit in here cause all the other seats are taken." We all barely understood a word she said. She took a seat were I was once sitting. "Imma?" I mouthed. They both shrugged, and looking quite confused. "So what y'all doin?"

"Uh."

I didn't know how to answer her question, I only understood two of the words she had just spoken. "Monopoly it's a muggle game." Lukas saved me.

This time it was Aubrey that looked confused. "I'm sorry what the heck is a muggle?" She said cocking her head to the left, "A non-wizard." he replied. "Ah. Sorry gonna get used to y'alls accent. Plus in America we call them No-Maj."

"Oh I didn't recognize yours either." Winnie said. "Yea I figured, I'm from America. I'm an exchange student." "Oh."

"DUDE. How have you not heard of Markiplyer?!" Aubrey was fitting right in. We all sitting around her iPad watching videos of her favorite you-tubers. "He is really funny." Lukas said. "He is the funniest, oh we have to watch when he went on the Matthias channel he was so funny. They did a Disney song challenge it was hilarious." She typed in the name and we watched, laughed, and had fun. It had been almost an hour of us watching YouTube when the trolley witch came by. "Anything from the trolley dears?" "Who's that?" Aubrey asked. "I'm the trolley witch, you can buy different treats from my cart." "Ohhhhh. So your the famous trolley witch, what you got?" As the trolley witch told her what all she had, Lukas Winnie and I all counted up our money to see what we could get. "Uhhh can I have a pumpkin pastry please." Aubrey asked. The trolly witch handed her the pastry then turned to us. "Uh, three cauldron cakes, two licorice wands and a chocolate frog." "Alright. There you are darlings." I opened my chocolate frog and of course it jumped out. Aubrey screamed, "WHAT IS THAT."

"Don't worry they do that a lot. QUICK GET IT BEFORE-" before I could even finish my sentence the frog jumped out of the cabin and into the hallway. "It's not the frog that people buy them for, it's the cards!" Winnie said. "What card did you get?!" Once again said in unison. I studied the card. I slapped my forehead. It was Ron Weasley. There was no way I was gonna keep that card. "I got Ron." Both Winnie and Lukas mouths fell open. "Anyone want it?" "Sure. Why don't you." "It's a long story but to sum it up I dated his son and he recently broke up with me."

"Ah I see."

"Yea." We all sat there in an awkward silence. I didn't like it. I don't like to sit in silence but I wasn't about to strike up a conversation.

 **Sorry about the weird ending.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is part two**

We all sat there in an awkward silence. I didn't like it. I don't like to sit in silence but I wasn't about to strike up a conversation.

It was really awkward until it got really awkward when Lily Potter and Fred Weasley walked into our cabin. I saw him looking to see all who was in here, we made eye contact. We looked at each other for what felt like hours I saw anger and pain in his eyes. I felt anger, pain, and embarrassment. After what felt like three hours (it was only about 5 seconds) he turned to walk out, but Lily grabbed him before he could do anything.

"Hi Emma how are you?"

"I'm well I guess. Oh, Lily this is Winnie, and this is Lukas, and this is Aubrey."

"Nice to meet you all." She said nodding. Fred said nothing, she elbowed him.

"Hey bud, you broke up with her. She's over it you should be too, or at least be a gentleman and talk to someone!" Lukas busted out of nowhere. Fred shrugged it off and continued to ignore us. However he stayed in the room until a girl came up to our door, she slid it open. It was the same girl that e had started to hang out with more and more before he broke up with me."Hello my name is Bitch." "I believe it." I replied . I was ripped from my imagination once she said her real name "Hello my name is Regina."

"I now hate that name only because it's hers. This must have been how my father felt towards Harry." I thought to myself. She looked at him and like someone under a spell he got up and left with her. But before he left he smiled a kind smile towards Aubrey. "You dated that thing?!" Aubrey said pointing to the door. "He wasn't always like that he was once, believe it or not, a nice person."

"Well he sure was a jerk right now." Winnie added. "I apologize on behalf of him." Lily said to us all. We all stopped to look at her. "I appreciate that but he should be the one to apologize. You have done nothing." Lukas replied speaking in a much lighter tone than before. "We will have to finish this conversation while getting off the train." We all got up and began to converse, to my luck Fred wasn't mentioned again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, this is just a fluff chapter I won't be able to post for a crazy long time. Nothing major happens.**

It was to my luck that Aubrey was sorted in with the Gryffindors, however both Lukas and Winnie were Hufflepuffs sadly, but we had some classes together so that's good. But I also I had classes with Fred and Regina. I really didn't mind having classes with Fred it's just, when he is around her it's like she controls him. It's crazy.

It was nearly 3 months into the school year when…"Emma! Wake up!" Aubrey yelled as she shook me. "W-what time is it?" I said groggily. "It's BIRTHDAY TIME!" She screamed back. "I didn't know it was your birthday." I replied. "No idiot, it's your birthday."

"Oh it is.… OH IT IS!"

"Bout time you realized it. Come on, we ain't got all day." She took me by the hand and dragged me out of bed and led me to the common room. I looked around and I saw Lukas, Winnie, and my father. They all screamed "SURPRISE!" I ran downstairs to hug them all. First I went to my father. I ran and jumped into his arms, like I did when I was little. "Your getting to old for this!" He said, struggling to stand. "I will never be to old for that, you might be getting to old for it though." I replied as I walked to greet the rest of my friends. "Go change. Then let the festivities begin!" Aubrey said while shoving me up to my room.

"Here is the shirt you are required to wear. DON'T LOOK AT IT!" She said throwing me a white shirt. She turned around so I could change. "Aubrey it's just a white shirt." "Haha that's what you think." She pulled out her wand and tapped it on the shoulder of the shirt. It slowly changed and said Happy birthday Emma!

"Your dad put a charm on it. So it would look like a normal t-shirt but… uhh I said to much, you'll find out later."

"Uh ok. So were are we going first?"

"Breakfast. Everyone can sit with you today."

As we walked into the dining area everyone said "Happy birthday!" it was awesome but we didn't eat breakfast in the dining room my dad and my friends took me to the three broomsticks, and they said I can order whatever I wanted so I got butter beer, and pancakes. They were delicious. By the time we had all eaten it was almost 10:00, so we decided to walk around Hogsmeade for awhile, we went into a few different shops. I got one really adorable dress, I got a necklace with my name on it, and a few other things. It was about noon when we went back to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We took our seats at a table and our server came around to greet us, "Hi, my name is Taylor. I will be your sever. Can I get you anything to drink." I looked at her she had long flowing, fiery red hair, she looked about my dad's age, she had blue eyes, she was really beautiful and I think my dad noticed it. "Yes ma'am, we shall have… Butterbeers all around, Is that ok with everyone?" We all nodded. No one in all of Hogwarts didn't like butterbeer. We were all talking about the latest broom when my dad got up to talk to the waitress. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could hear some of what she said "You really want me to do that… if you say so." My father headed back to our table. "What was that about?"

"Yea Mr. Malfoy, you like 'er or something

"It true she is quite beautiful, but no I need to tell her something else, remember everyone what we talked about earlier?" They all nodded slyly. I got quite scared, but right as my thoughts reached an ultimate point of paranoia, Taylor came to replace our drinks, AND SPILLED IT ON ME. My shirt was dry, but it had writing beginning to form, it read "Happy birthday, from all the people that love you." They each had there names written on it. "OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT! Thank you guys!"

"Well are you guys ready to order?"

"Actually I have something else in mind. There is something in your refrigerator." My father replied. "Ah. So that's what that is."

Taylor came back with a cake in her hand, with 16 lit candles on them. Everyone sang to me I made my wish and blew out the candles.

Then we all went to Honey Dukes the only the best candy store in all of Hogsmeade. We opened the door and a small bell rung. We all went crazy like kids in a candy store. Well we were. It was so much fun. We played around so much it was amazing! I bought a bunch of cauldron cakes, and jelly slugs. I ate and ate until I was much more than full, lucky for us my dad got some brooms so we could fly back. Thank goodness because I did not want to walk.

It was the best day ever.


	11. Chapter 0

**I AM SO SORRY! This isn't the story I'm sorry I just thought there should be an explanation as to why I'm talking so long I have been crazy busy with a lot of stuff. I'm working on one last fluff chapter but it will have some stuff leading up to a big thing. Sorry for being vague but can't spoil stuff.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Very very sorry it took so long to update.**

"Dude…Gonna…Late."

Was all I heard the next morning. I was sick to my stomach. I just wanted to sleep. Maybe for the rest of my life. Or at least a week.

"…up…will you…get her up?"

"Emma please get up. We need to go." I knew that voice, it was a familiar voice... I hadn't heard it in a long time…not since…

"EMMA GET UP!"

"Leave…me…alone! I just wanna sleep-" I suddenly felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I jolted upright in bed, I had to get to the bathroom, trash can, SOMETHING. The substance was burning my throat, clawing it's way out. And it got its way. I clenched my stomach as the repulsive matter spilled from my body.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's ok. I'm gonna go get some people to help get you to madam Pomfrey." I only made a noise. I'm not sure what kind of noise it was, I was in a lot of pain.

"Fred-" I knew, I knew that voice. What the Hell was he doing in the girls room.

I must've fallen asleep, or something because I woke up in the infirmary, and didn't remember much. "Glad to see your awake, I was worried." I sat up and looked in the direction of the voice it took some time for my eyes to focus, it was my father. "Your always worried." I replied. He chuckled, "The many joys of being a father. Just to let you know, I'm never letting you eat that much candy again."

"I don't even understand why I'm in here, it was just one of my waves." I replied. My father looked at me confused. "What do you mean by waves?" He questioned. I remembered, he had never been home while I was little he was always out working.

"When I was little I would have random vomiting waves, I would vomit once and then it would be over. I don't think you were ever home." He had a look of realization on his face. "I never realized how long I was away for."

"You had to work. Mom and I understood." I could tell he wanted to chance the subject, so I did. "Hey dad can you go get all my makeup work from my teachers."

"Of course darling. Oh some of your friends are gonna come during lunch to see you."

"Ok thank you. See you later."

As I waited for lunch, I thought about the events this morning. Fred he was on the girls room why? And why did Aubrey just try to make him wake me up, I told her the story. I don't get it. And what's with this Regina girl, it's like she has control over everyone that's friends with her. It's crazy.

Before I knew it it was lunch time and everyone I knew was in the wing talking with me. "Hey how bout next time you don't scare me." Aubrey told me. "Yea what's the deal. You seem fine now?" Lukas questioned. So I explained what I explained for my father. "Oh, em', Fred came by as we where walking." Winnie told me. "Oh?"

"Yea he said that him and Regina were gonna come by later."

"What did you say?"

"Well I wanted to cuss her out. But I didn't. I only told her not to bother."

"Thanks, I'm not in the mood for seeing them."

"By the way… I saw Fred sitting next to your bed."

"WHAT!" everyone said In unison.

"He was mumbling something like, can't control, sorry." Aubrey's words intrigued me.

"He can't control what?" Lukas asked

"I'm just telling you what I heard."

"Hey Emma maybe you should get a restraining order on him." Winnie joked.

We all sat and talked about school, complained about teachers and different things. When the bell rang they left. But I could tell I wasn't fully alone. I was worried sitting on the bed waiting for someone, "Alright I know your there.", I heard a step, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Calm down it's just me." My father said. I sighed a breath of relief. I looked to see what was in his arm, scrolls, hundreds of them. "Oh God-" I said pointing to all of them "-are those all mine.". He chuckled "Yep, but I figured I could help you out."

I rolled my eyes "Gee Thanks. But that doesn't change how much there is."

"Yes but it'll change how fast you get it done."

"Fine-" I sighed, "-I'll need any help I can get.". We both sat on the bed working on what seemed to be a years worth of work, but somehow he made it seem fun. I might have been sick today but having my dad with me made it better.

 **Awww you didn't think that was the end did you? That's much to happy of an ending don't you think? No? Well to bad.**

It was night my dad had left probably an hour ago, but I could feel someone watching me again. I glanced around the room. "Man this is some major deja-vu." I thought to myself. "Alright who's there I'm not stupid you know!" I shouted. Regina walked in. "Hello Emma. I heard you were sick."

"Thanks for caring." I replied sarcastically.

" I would suggest you stay away from Fred." She growled

"I haven't been near him." I said through my teeth.

"Oh, well he's mine, not yours."

"He's not property I never referred to him as mine. He's not a toy you can just play with."

"Oh but now, he is."

"What does that mean."

"You really are stupid aren't you."

"No, but your speaking like Rumpelstiltskin."

"Can't you tell. I'm using a spell you idiot."

"Wait that's possible, the only way I know of is-" my eyes widened with realization..

"No why are you doing this."

"Isn't it obvious, I'm trying-"

 **Wanna know what happens next? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
